


By the Moonlight Side

by dance_dance_miserable, gay_r1ghts



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens Extended Universe, Michael Sheen Extended Universe, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Brushing, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolves, mild body horror, miles loves his big pubby boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_dance_miserable/pseuds/dance_dance_miserable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_r1ghts/pseuds/gay_r1ghts
Summary: “Whenever you’re ready, Lucian,” he said, offering his boyfriend an encouraging smile. “I promise to be a good audience.”“Alright.” Lucian looked nervous, his muscles tense and trembling. Miles had never seen him like this before, so openly vulnerable, even when they were alone. It was almost heartbreaking, as if he didn’t trust how Miles would react. “This may be... hard to look at.”
Relationships: Miles Maitland/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Michael Sheen Extended Universe





	By the Moonlight Side

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from hungry like the wolf by duran duran (because c'mon... i had to).

“Lucian, darling, really, there’s no need to be in such a rush!” 

Miles was struggling to keep up as his boyfriend dragged him up the stairs towards their shared room, the Lycan keeping his upper arm in a death grip. Lucian’s strides were far longer than his own, leaving Miles tripping and stumbling after him as they went. In any other circumstance, this would’ve been terribly embarrassing, but Miles couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment; instead, he shuddered with excitement, certain that he knew exactly how this night would end.

Just a moment ago, they’d been snuggled up together on the couch downstairs, watching reruns of Miles’s favorite soaps. The same instant that the two leads had locked lips in a long-awaited kiss, Lucian had jumped to his feet and grabbed Miles, determined to get the boy up to their bedroom. Miles was sure that it hadn’t been a coincidence. 

“Lucian,” Miles whined, “we have the whole night ahead of us, and flattering as it is, you needn’t be so pushy.”

Lucian paused just long enough to scoop Miles up into his arms, bridal-style, before continuing down the hall. 

Miles let out a little squeak, swatting playfully at the Lycan’s chest. “Lucian! You absolute ruffian, honestly! Give a girl some warning.” His act was unconvincing, as the dreamy expression on his flushed face gave him away in an instant.

When they finally reached their room, Lucian carried Miles inside and used his foot to shut the door behind them to ensure that they wouldn’t be disturbed. He plopped them both down onto the bed: Miles on his back, Lucian towering over him, all his weight resting on those strong arms of his.

Miles was panting, still out of breath from trying to keep up. He stared up at Lucian with half-lidded eyes, his lips parted just so. “Oh, what a brute you are, my darling,” he purred, fluttering his lashes seductively. “Do you intend to take me just like this? Lying helpless underneath you?”

“Er... as lovely as that sounds, not tonight, no,” Lucian replied, looking sheepish. His eyes darted over to the window, the curtains drawn back to reveal the moon, bright and perfectly circular in the glittering night sky. 

“Oh?” Miles propped himself up on his elbows, brushing a wayward curl out of his eyes. “Is there... something else you have planned?”

“Sort of,” Lucian said. “I– I haven’t– well, you know I’m a Lycan, which means that I am not quite fully human, and–”

“Yes, darling, I know.” Miles reached out to cup Lucian’s face, stroking his thumb over the Lycan’s cheekbone. “There’s no need to be nervous,” he whispered, smiling gently at his boyfriend. “Do go on, love.”

“Well, you know that I can take my wolf form any time I like, but... I prefer not to do it around others, or– or at all, if I can help it, since the shop is so crowded and all,” Lucian stammered out, “but the full moon makes it hard to– to stop myself, and you had said you wanted to see my ‘wolf-y side’, so I thought–”

Miles put a finger to Lucian’s lips, effectively stopping his boyfriend’s rambling before the poor thing could talk himself to death. “Hush, now, of course I want to see it! Luci, this is so exciting,” he gushed, pressing a sloppy kiss to Lucian’s cheek. “Is there anything specific you’d like me to do? Should I wait outside while you get changed?”

“No, I think I’d like you to stay. To see all of it. If you’d like.”

“Oh, yes! I’d love to get the full experience.”

Lucian moved off of the bed to stand by the window. How handsomely lit he was by the light of the moon, Miles thought, sitting up and settling onto the edge of the bed, legs crossed daintily. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Lucian,” he said, offering his boyfriend an encouraging smile. “I promise to be a good audience.”

“Alright.” Lucian looked nervous, his muscles tense and trembling. Miles had never seen him like this before, so openly vulnerable, even when they were alone. It was almost heartbreaking, as if he didn’t trust how Miles would react. “This may be... hard to look at.”

Lucian hadn’t been lying. It was difficult for Miles to watch him as he began to change, not because he was scared of Lucian, but because he knew how uncomfortable and even painful the transformation must have been, the muscles and bones shifting under his skin as he surrendered himself to the transformation. 

But Miles couldn't look away. Morbid curiosity, he supposed. The same reason people had to look at a train-wreck when it happened. Thankfully, it was over just as quickly as it had begun, a hulking beast of a wolf standing where his Lucian had just been.

“Oh…”

When he had finished, Lucian expected Miles to be sickened at the sight of him, to shriek like the doomed heroine of a horror movie and bolt from the room, terrified at the thought of ever seeing such a beast again. He expected Miles to dump him, or at the very least, request that he never take on this form around him again. He was prepared for rejection of the highest degree; perhaps he even deserved it. 

When he finally mustered up the courage to look up at Miles, the boy looked as overjoyed as a child in a candy store.

“Well, _hello_ , my sweet wolf!” he gushed, his hands clasped in front of his chest, absolutely thrilled by the situation. “Just look at you! Aren’t you a handsome one? Oh, yes, you are!” 

The smile on his face was radiant and joyful, with no trace of the fear that Lucian had expected to see. It caught the Lycan entirely off guard. He expected he currently looked a bit like a wolf in the headlights.

“Come here and let me get a closer look.” Miles patted the mattress beside him, beckoning Lucian to come and settle down.

Lucian padded over, gently pulling himself up onto the bed. He didn’t want to startle Miles, and he knew from experience that his strength was often more than enough to cause accidental harm. He could never have lived with himself if Miles was hurt by his hand… or paw.

“Aren’t you a big boy?” Miles immediately pulled himself closer to Lucian— entirely oblivious to the many worries currently racing through his boyfriend’s head— and ran his hands through the Lycan’s thick fur. “Oh, my.”

Lucian felt his tail starting to wag despite himself, leaning into Miles's touch. Nobody had been brave enough to give him such gentle and sincere affection while he was in this... monstrous form, but Miles wasn’t phased at all, petting his head and scratching his ears like Lucian was simply any other domesticated lapdog.

Miles continued to coo over him with no sign of letting up, even peppering kisses along his snout. “You could have shown me earlier, Luci, dear. I absolutely _adore_ you, and you know I don’t mind if you need to ‘wolf out’ every once in a while.” 

Lucian huffed in appreciation, nuzzling into Miles's hand and giving it gentle, loving licks that drew giggles from his boyfriend's lips.

"Oh, you sweet darling. You're just a puppy at heart, aren't you?" Miles scratched him under the chin, planting a wet kiss on his head. "My lovely little Lycan. Well, maybe not so little."

Lucian rolled his eyes a bit at that poor attempt at a joke, but couldn’t stay annoyed with Miles for long. He never could, even when Miles _wasn’t_ gently rubbing his ears. He loved him far too much to hold a grudge.

“Luci,” Miles spoke up, breaking the Lycan out of his current blissed-out trance, “can I give you a good brushing? All this fur is going to get on the bed, love.” He wrinkled his nose a bit as he looked down at the fine layer of wolf hair currently decorating his pants, shirt, and hands. “As much as I love you, I would prefer to sleep underneath a comforter that is free of Lycan dander.”

Lucian gave another little huff— of frustration and protest, this time, as hard as it was for Miles to tell the difference— but eventually gave in to his boyfriend’s whims, nodding his head.

Miles squealed with delight, giving Lucian another quick pat on the head before grabbing Lucian's brush off of his vanity table. Well, it wasn’t so much _Lucian’s_ brush as it was one of Miles’s spares that he’d tried to convince Lucian to use, but to no avail. "Come sit in my lap, darling."

Lucian dutifully rested his head in Miles’s lap, tail gently thumping against the bed. It was cute how he pretended to despise this sort of grooming when his body language so easily gave him away. Miles knew that Lucian loved any sort of activity that let the Lycan be close to him, even if it involved haircare or pampering of any kind.

Miles gleefully began running the brush through Lucian’s thick fur, purring praises the whole time. "Aren’t you such a good boy for me?" he whispered, kissing at Lucian's ears as he worked.

The gentle, repetitive motions of the brush slowly began to lull the Lycan to sleep, the subtle pressure of the bristles and Miles’s soft hands encouraging him to relax. When he heard a stifled yawn come from above him, he knew that it was having a similar effect on Miles. It was getting late, anyway, so Lucian couldn't blame him for growing drowsy so soon.

Lucian sat up, pressing his face into Miles's chest in an attempt to get him to lay back. He didn’t want Miles falling asleep sitting up, if he could help it. He wished he could just ask him to lean back, but this form made it impossible for him to communicate the human way; so instead, Lucian nudged him again, a bit more forceful this time.

“Oh!” Miles giggled, looking down at Lucian as the Lycan continued to gently headbutt his chest. “That tickles, love. I take it you’re ready for bed, hm?”

Lucian gave Miles his best puppy eyes— no pun intended— which just made the boy laugh again. “I think that’s a yes, my sweet wolf.”

Miles sat the brush on the bedside table before lying back against the pillows, Lucian curling up beside him shortly after. The boy rolled onto his side, gently stroking the Lycan's fur as the two of them began to drift off once more, blissfully content in each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. a lot of you have expressed interest in seeing more of lucian's wolf-y side as well, so we wanted to try our hand at it! we're definitely willing to write more stuff like this in the future if you're interested, so feel free to leave suggestions for future wolfy!lucian content in the comments, or send us some requests over on tumblr @the-sheen-team.
> 
> as always, check us out on tumblr @data-dork and @lucca-woah and follow our boys @the-sheen-team.


End file.
